Away From Home
by assassin-girl
Summary: Everyday Rin is tormented and bullied by the children of the neighborhood. Why is that? Her family was killed in a fire accident and she met Sesshoumaru a long time ago. Now she's waiting for his return to take her to the home that he promised her.


Away From Home  
By: Assassin-Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Haha! Look at her! Her clothes are so stinky!" chirped the children that were surrounding Rin. They threw dirt at her. Some hit her on the head and most on her clothing, dirtying it more than it already was. "Go away dirt-bag, you're messing up our playground."  
  
Rin stood up to run away and the crowd let her pass, with more dirt flying at the back of her dress and even some rocks. She tripped over something that one of the other child had brought and the others laughed, some screaming in anger.  
  
"Don't dirty up our toys as well scum!"  
  
Rin felt the tears that wanted to come out so much behind her closed eyelids. She really wanted to cry but Sesshoumaru had told her that she shouldn't cry. He had said that she should grow up to be a cheerful happy child. This had been about at least three years.  
  
She held herself up with both arms and got to her feet, the noise of the children behind her. She remembered Sesshoumaru's every word. The ones that she cherished most was this: "Don't cry Rin. Be strong. No matter how sad you are that you want to cry, always remember that I'm here for you as well as Jaken. We're both here for you."  
  
Don't cry. She told herself. Don't cry. Lord Sesshoumaru said don't cry. He said to be strong...  
  
She ran away, back to where she lived, a rundown orphanage. Yes, she was an orphan. She had no family, none whatsoever that she knew of. She had been so ever since she was five years old. And she couldn't remember her mother, father, or brother, even though she knew that that had been all there was to her now ceased family. There was only one thing that she remembered clearly from that young age, warm hands.  
  
She ran into the hallway, running pass an open door, where the caretaker saw her and yelled out, "Rin, are you dirty again? Go wash up now!"  
  
She didn't reply but ran straight to the room that she shared with the rest of the children that lived there. Opening the door, she stepped into the room. It was pretty big and the bunk beds that lined the room were a comfort that she remembered well and was comfortable with. She slowly walked to her own bunk, which was a bottom one, and took out the carefully wrapped-in-rags picture of her and her family. She was told that that was the only thing that had been able to be saved from the fire that had been started and had killed her family. She looked at herself, a wide-eyed baby sucking on her hand. Then the gentle face of the woman holding her, a young boy next to her, his arms wrapped around her stomach and his head on her arm. Behind him was the smiling man who was her father.  
  
I can't remember them! Rin thought in puzzlement. Why can't I remember mother, father, or brother? Why?  
  
She wrapped that and put it away. Next she took out a film taken of her, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken when she had been taken to the river. She glanced upon the familiar faces.  
  
She had met Sesshoumaru and Jaken when she was nine years old. It had been when she had tried to run away from the orphanage because that day the bullying had been worse than ever and she had been not allowed food for dinner because she had ignored the caretaker's orders to go wash up. She had bumped into him when he was leaving the park, a place where not many went to because there were a lot of thugs and ghost stories scaring people away.  
  
"Rin! I told you to go wash up! How dare you disobey me? Put whatever you have away or I'll take it!" shouted the caretaker from the doorway.  
  
Startled, Rin shoved it under pillow.  
  
"Sorry! I'll go right now!" she said.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
After having washed up, Rin sneaked out of the orphanage even though she wasn't supposed to and headed for the park where she first met Sesshoumaru and Jaken. The skies were getting dark and it was starting to cool, winds rising up and blowing her hair around and from her face. She clutched the jacket that had been passed down to her from another orphan tighter around her body. People were hurrying home, leaving from work and tourists leaving the park, crushing her. Someone pushed her she fell, clutching the nearest thing to her, which has someone's leg.  
  
"Hey, you! Little girl! Let go of my leg." The voice was icy cool and made her shiver. Rin let go of his leg and apologized.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry sir," she said. "Please excuse me." Rin clutched her shirt and bowed, starting to leave but the guy took hold of her shoulders.  
  
"Hey child," the man said.  
  
Rin struggled, trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
He forced her to look at his face.  
  
At least he's not ugly and fat, Rin thought automatically.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked, his eyes piercing into her soul, seeking and knowing all of her secrets, big and small.  
  
Lips tight, she shook her head.  
  
"Who are you?" he repeated.  
  
"I have to go home!" Rin exclaimed. People stared at them, some whispered and Rin felt a blush of shame.  
  
Shame? She asked herself. I've done nothing shameful!  
  
She struggled again and this time he let her go. Stumbling, she left the park, heading back towards the orphanage, forgetting why she even went to the park in the first place.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru!" called Jaken. He stepped into Sesshoumaru's office. Sesshoumaru was the president and chairman of the company that he owned and had himself started. Jaken was something like his personal nursemaid, valet, assistant, and etc. even though Sesshoumaru had never asked for those stuff except that he file his papers away.  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting in his favorite chair, there were a lot of chairs in the room, something that Jaken couldn't understand, and Sesshoumaru was facing the windows, giving no indication that he had heard Jaken. But Jaken knew better.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru –"  
  
"Jaken, just call me sir," Sesshoumaru murmured.  
  
"Uh, yes, my l-, I mean, Sir!" Jaken said nervously, shaking in his shoes. "I'm sorry for being blunt, but I want to ask you, why haven't you visited that girl you met three years ago? Her name was Rin I believe."  
  
"Have you also taken to the habit of telling me to do things now as well Jaken?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
Eep! Jaken thought. This is scary! I should never have voice this opinion...  
  
"N-no m-mi'l-, uh, Sir!" Jaken said, his voice squeaky, sweat rolling down his head. "I was just wondering sir. Ex-excuse me sir, I'll go file away those papers you sent in." He turned around to leave.  
  
"Wasn't that done yet? It was sent in one hour ago," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I'll finish them soon!"  
  
Jaken left the room in awe that he hadn't frozen in fear from that and his lord's voice. I mean, Sir, thought Jaken nervously.  
  
Inside the office, Sesshoumaru was still staring out the window. This was his favorite chair and favorite view because it let him have a chance to relax as well as stare at the open beauty of the beach and flowing hills and plains filled with the beauty of nature. Imagine that, him, Sesshoumaru, the ice king, actually sitting around doing nothing except viewing the world.  
  
I disgust myself sometimes, thought Sesshoumaru. Rin...  
  
It's been three years already and I haven't even visited her yet. I wonder if I'll be able to hold up my part of the promise...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Hmm..... okay, what'd'ya think??? 


End file.
